


It's a living

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reno backstory in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a living

He came from the sticks, but it didn’t really show—he already knew not to let his guard down, ever. And he knew curiosity was a fatal disorder unless one could keep oneself valuable as a resource.

He wasn’t much for blending in, though, not with that shocking red hair. He had to own it and carve himself a niche with boisterous charisma. The go-to, that was him, the kid who knew everyone and everything under the plates.

The first time he killed a guy, he exhaled and shrugged and sauntered off for a drink.

Veld decided to make contact.


End file.
